Solo los guapos sobreviviran
by ylc
Summary: Todo sucede durante un 25 de Octubre, Kaiba piensa pasar su cumpleaños solo, en su mansion, pero Mokuba decide hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Pero no todo sale como lo planeado... ADVERTENCIA:la historia es un poco tonta...


¡Hola! Bien, este es mi primer fic de yugioh, asi que espero que les guste. Es un one-shot escrito entre una amiga y yo. Esta un poco tonto y solo esta escrito con el animo de hacer reir... asi que no tiene mucha trama. En fin, leanlo y diganme que les parece.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

Solo los guapos sobrevivirán.

Era un 25 de Octubre como tantos otros. Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina revisando una y otra vez sus cuentas. Al parecer, faltaba $1 del dinero de la compañía y no recordaba que haber hecho ningún préstamo.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando entro Tea (la atormentadora)

Tea¡¡¡Hola!!!

Kaiba¿Qué quieres, Tea? (_alejándose lo mas posible de ella)_

Tea: Quería decirte que tome prestado $1 del dinero de la compañía para comprarle gel a Yugi. Lo que pasa, es que hoy en la mañana, se dio cuenta de que se le había acabado el gel y después de gritar una hora como si se hubiera vuelto loco, se encerró en su habitación y me pidió que le comprara gel para que pudiera ir a la fies… oh, bueno, este, bueno, como sea, por eso tome ese $1

Kaiba: Esta bien, pero ahora tendrás que irte de vacaciones un año, con todos los gastos pagados, para que así no tenga que verte por un buen tiempo.

Tea asintió con la cabeza y luego salio. Kaiba respiro aliviado, por fin podría dejar de ver a Tea por un rato y así librarse de su poder atormentador.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde, Kaiba salio de su oficina y se dirigió a su casa. Se disponía a pasar su cumpleaños como siempre (eso es, en su casa, solo), pero no contaba con la "brillantez" de su hermano y sus nuevos amigos (Yugi y compañía)

Llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y escucho un alegre:

Todos: (_cantando_)¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti¡feliz cumpleaños a ti¡feliz cumpleaños, Kaiba¡feliz cumpleaños a ti…!  
Kaiba¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en mi casa¡Largo!

Todos: (_cantando_)¡Queremos pastel, pastel, pastel¡queremos pastel, pastel, pastel!

Kaiba¡Pues cómprenselo!

En ese instante, Mokuba se acerco a él.

Mokuba¡Hola, Seto!, veras, pensé que todos tus cumpleaños tu siempre te los pasas muy solo, así que pensé que quizás, sería divertido invitar a Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Deblin, Mai, Marik, Ishizu, Orión y Bakura y organizar una fiesta sorpresa.

Kaiba se quedo con cara de "What?", pero no dijo nada, así que todos prosiguieron a darte su regalo:

El regalo de Mokuba era ­­­un dibujo de un dragon blanco ojiazul (¿?)

Yugi le regalo un libro sobre el antiguo egipto

Tea le regalo un osito de peluche (¿Qué onda con sus regalos?)

Joey le regalo un perrito faldero, con la esperanza de que así Kaiba le dejara de decir "perrito faldero", pero en realidad, eso solo hizo que Kaiba siguiera molestándolo.

Tristan le regalo un estuche de estilismo (¿?) para que Kaiba pudiera tener el mismo "look" que él (¡¿?!)

Serenity le regalo… (bueno, esa era la esencia) un beso en la mejilla [tras el cual, Kaiba tuvo que subir a su habitación a bañarse y desinfectarse como unas 200 veces (mendiga resbalosa)

Deblin le dio una extraña caja decorada como dado que traía… unos dados (?)

Mai le regalo un nuevo abrigo color blanco.­­

Marik le regalo una copia falsa del "Dragón Alado de Ra" (cosa que a Kaiba no le hizo mucha gracia)

Ishizu le regalo un gran y pesado libro titulado "Es tu destino…", (que por cierto, había escrito ella misma)

Orión le regalo otro libro sobre el antiguo egipto

Y, finalmente, cuando Bakura iba a darle su regalo, Yami Bakura apareció y le dio… su sortija del milenio. Según él, se la iba a prestar esa noche… pero nadie sospechaba sus malévolos planes…

* * *

Como sea, cuando la fiesta comenzó, Yami Bakura dio inicio a su malévolo plan. Estaban cada quien en su rollo, cuando Kaiba se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo mareado… y es que la sortija del milenio comenzaba a tener un efecto malvado sobre él…

Y así, siendo controlado por la sortija del milenio Kaiba le quito su rompecabezas a Yugi (después de retarlo a duelo y mandarlo al reino de las sombras) y, justo en ese momento, apareció Joey.

Joey¡Hey, Yugi¿no sabes donde esta Serenity? (_se percata de que Kaiba tiene el rompecabezas del milenio y de que la mente de Yugi esta en el reino de las sombras_) ¡Hey, Kaiba¿Qué le hiciste a Yugi?

Así, Joey le arrebato el rompecabezas a Kaiba y salio corriendo, hasta que tropezó con Serenity y Tristan (¿Qué hacían los 2 juntos?, no me pregunten…)

Tristan¡Joey…¡Serenity y yo solo estábamos…!, (_ve el rompecabezas_)¿Por qué tienes el rompecabezas de Yugi?

Joey: Pues… veras. Kaiba se ha vuelto loco por culpa de la sortija del milenio y mando la mente de Yugi al reino de las sombras, para quitarle su rompecabezas y ahora¡Kaiba quiere matarme!

En ese momento, Kaiba sale de la nada y mata a Joey (¿?), Tristan y Serenity gritan y salen corriendo, pero Kaiba los alcanza y también los mata (¡¿?!), pero, sin darse cuenta, el rompecabezas se cae… y cae encima del perrito faldero que le regalo Joey.

Unos minutos después, Kaiba iba bajando las escaleras y accidentalmente se quito la sortija del milenio y se la devolvió a Bakura (y en ese momento salio Yami Bakura, pero nadie lo noto)

Bueno, al parecer, a Mokuba se le había olvidado comprar el pastel, así que Kaiba tuvo que salir a comprarlo… y dejo a todos encerrados en su mansión, sin darse cuenta de que Yami Bakura había comenzado a planear un malvado plan para matarlos a todos.

Así pues, Yami Bakura puso en practica su malvado plan… y comenzó por secuestrar a Ishizu, y después amenazo a Marik de matarla si no le daba el cetro del milenio.

Orión: Amo Marik, debemos salvar a su hermana.

Marik: Ya lo se, Orión.

Tea: (_saliendo de la nada_)¿Qué pasa?

Marik¡Yami Bakura secuestro a mi hermana!

Tea¡Eso es horrible¡hay que salvarla!

Pero, en ese momento, Kaiba llego a casa con el pastel.

Kaiba¡Ya llegue¡vengan todos a comer el pastel!

Marik: Eh, bueno, podemos buscar a Ishizu mas tarde…

Orión¡Amo Marik! (_esta preocupado por Ishizu?_)

Marik: Oh, bueno si, ya que. Vamos Orión.

Tea¡Nosotros los veremos mas tarde! Vamos Mokuba, bajemos a comer pastel.

Así, Tea y Mokuba bajaron a comer pastel… Kaiba había subido a buscarlos, así que no estaba cuando llegaron.

Tea y Mokuba comieron pastel… pero, "desafortunadamente" el pastel estaba envenenado, así que Tea y Mokuba murieron de envenenamiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Marik y Orión ya habían alcanzado Yami Bakura y trataban de salvar a Ishizu, no obstante, cuando ya casi lo alcanzaban, Yami Bakura decidió que mejor mataba a Ishizu…

Cuando Marik encontró el cadáver de su hermana, comenzó a perseguir a Yami Bakura con más entusiasmo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No obstante, cuando Yami Bakura pasaba corriendo por la sala, pudo ver que Mai y Deblin estaban observando un programa de televisión y se detuvo para ver que veían. Así descubrió que el programa era nada mas ni nada menos que Yu-gi-oh, el episodio en el que él luchaba contra Yami y, justo en ese momento, acababa de perder. Molesto por este pequeño detalle, Yami Bakura mato a Deblin, y Mai, al ver esto, salio corriendo de la sala… pero se tropezó con el perrito faldero que Joey le había regalado a Kaiba… bueno, técnicamente era el mismo perrito.

Curiosamente, cuando el rompecabezas del milenio había caído, le había caído encima a este perrito y ahora era… ¡Yami Perro!, quien era un pequeño perrito café, con los pelos de la cabeza peinados al estilo Yami. Como es natural, Mai se espanto ante la visión de tan horrible animal, lo pateo y luego salio corriendo, Orión la vio y trato de detenerla. Demasiado tarde, un auto los arroyo a los 2 cuando salían de la casa.

Mientras tanto, Marik ya había decidido no perseguir a Yami Bakura y estaba a punto de sentarse a ver la televisión, cuando encontró a Yami Perro y al ver que traía puesto el rompecabezas del milenio se lo quito y luego arrojo al pobre perrito a la calle.

En ese momento, Kaiba se acerco y se sentó a ver la televisión, al tiempo que le ofrecía a Marik una vaso de refresco.

Mas tarde, Bakura, quien al fin se había logrado librar del malvado espíritu de la sortija por un rato, se sentó a su lado y sugirió llamar a un Domino's para ordenar una pizza, idea que Kaiba y Marik encontraron bastante positiva.

Ya al anochecer, Kaiba despidió a sus invitados (bueno, a los que quedaban) y se dirigió a su dormitorio, decidido a encargarse de los cadáveres esparcidos por toda su casa al día siguiente…

Y fue así, como solo los guapos sobrevivieron…

FIN.

¡Listo¿Que tal? les adverti que era un poco tonto... pero espero que les halla gustado. ¡Dejen sus reviews, porfa!


End file.
